Where the TARDIS Can't Reach
by loststorieshogwartz
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are trying to get to 19th century Scotland. But for some reason, the Tardis can't take them there. So, it's up to the strange duo to save the human race from extinction before Rose is born. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I have a similar story for the Avengers. Even though it bases off of the same thing, the plot will be very different. I hope you like...**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Rose laughed famously as she and the doctor, (the Tenth Doctor, mind you) exited the Tardis.

"They looked at us like we were out of time!" she said while continuing to laugh.

"Yes! Yes! Wait. No! No!" the Doctor said, laughing along with Rose then suddenly stopping. The look of mirth disappeared from Rose's face too.

"What do you mean: 'No! No!'?" she asked worriedly. He looked around.

"I mean we can't be in the right place. We were supposed to go to 19th century Scotland. We're not in Scotland. We can't even be in Europe."

"Well how can you tell?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Listen. No one's talking with any European accents or languages, no, it's purely American. And, if we're anywhere in the USA, we're in New York." **  
><strong>

"Well then, we'll never know 'til' we ask!" said Rose, her expression becoming playful again.

"No point of asking, we can't even be in the right time."

"Have you got any money? I want to buy a newspaper. To check the date."

"Why buy a newspaper when you can ask a nearby citizen?" Rose nodded in response then walked over to the nearest person and asked the date. She came back a moment later.

"It's July 4, 2001. We are in New York, two streets away from Time's Square." now it was the Doctor's turn to nod in response.

"So, back to the Tardis we go then." he said making way for Rose to board the Tardis first.

* * *

><p>The same thing happened again, and again. And it was beginning to freak Rose and the Doctor out.<p>

**Yeah, I know, still super short. Oh, well I'll update soon. And my first chapters always seen to be freakishly short. And I'm sorry about that last chapter. I got mixed up. **


	2. TARDIS Trouble

**Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**soooooooooooooooooo**

**soooooooo**

**soo**

**Sorry! That it took me so long to gather myself and post this chapter! I hope that you guys saw the new schedule on my profile. Check it out! This story is on it. It is actually first. Oh, and, I have a lot of other DW fanfics that you Rose\Doctor lovers will want to check out!**

**Disclaimer for rest of story: If I owned Doctor Who I**

**1) wouldn't write fanfiction**

**2) River Song would not be the Doctor's wife**

**3) Rose would have gotten sent to the parallel universe but his other companions would help him reunite with him**

**4) wouldn't be writing a DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS. Bored as can be.<p>

"Why can't we jus' go to another time?" she moaned.

"Because," he said, putting his foot on a button that he was unable to push with his hands, "the world is about to end there."

"The world's always about to end." she muttered.

"It's like we're there, but then we get thrown into a nearby time. Maybe if I push this- but, oh- Rose; you've got a free hand (or foot), can you pull that leaver over there down?" Rose pulled herself up wearily.

"This one?" he shook his head. "This one?" he nodded this time and Rose pulled the leaver down.

"Oh, come now. You pulled it wrong." Rose gave him the look.

"'Ow do I pull a _leaver_ down wrong?"

"I was only joking. We should be here."

"Where's 'ere?"

"Here is 18th century Scotland. There's something out there that is going to end the world." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She grinned.

"Wha's it look like?"

"I can't ruin the surprise. Your just going to have to go look." he said, putting the smile on his face that was only for suspense. Rose ran and threw open the door of the TARDIS. She bit her lip and turned around.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, almost shouting.

"Well," Rose began wistfully, "I mayn't be a 'istory expert, but 'm pretty sure tha' Scotland 'ad land, people, or, at least an atmosphere." The Doctor ran up and Rose stepped aside.

"Oh." he said with a sigh. He walked over to the couch where Rose was currently sitting and plopped down beside her. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we need to take a break. She's not going to make it much longer if we keep straining her like this. We need a calm quiet place. I'd-"

"Suggest somewhere we haven't gone before but that always wrong?" Rose finished.

"Yeah." he replied with a sigh.

"Let's go 'ome." Rose offered carefully.

"Home?"

"Ya know, to my mum, and Mickey." Rose clarified. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright then; off we go!" he said and whirled off to fiddle with the leavers and buttons of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE TIME THAT THEY CANNOT REACH<strong>

"Oh, she is positively darling."

"Thank-you for teaching her. I don't know what you do. She talks about you ever so fondly." Cordelia observed the conversation from outside. She knew her mother was lying. The woman she was talking to was a horrid one.

Cordelia was a 12-year-old. She had silky dark-brown hair, and a creamy shade of light brown as her skin tone. She had high cheekbones and was very tall which gave her the appearance of someone that was about 15. She had unusual grey eyes that made her look even prettier. That morning, her mother had laid out a nice purple dress that went halfway down her shins. Her slightly wavy hair had been plaited down her back and was beginning to come out in the front. Her little sister, Emily, was tugging on her. She looked down.

"What is it, Em?" she asked the small child with her thick Scottish accent.

"I hear what mummy says. Is she really as horrible as you say?" Cordelia sighed.

"Shush, mum doesn't want her to hear that. She says it's rude." Cordelia finished as her mother entered the room.

"Come girls, it's time to go home."

* * *

><p>Cordelia had a rather rich family. They had a huge house, with a huge stable behind it.<p>

There was a total of 8 horses, her favorite being a majestic grey horse (that matched her eye colour) with big brown eyes named Magistia.

The 12-year-old was wearing her riding gown, riding on Magistia at a full gallop. Her horse began to slow at the turn of a corner. But, rather than speeding back up, she slowed even more. Finally, the horse stopped completely.

"Come on! Come on!" Cordelia urged. Magistia stood her ground.

Suddenly, a big cloud of something appeared.

"Wow." the child whispered in amazement as colours began to swirl around inside of the cloud. Something else shot out of the something. Instinctively, Cordelia winced as the thing hurdling out of the cloudish thing hit her. But she felt absolutely no pain.

"Magistia, I think it's time we go home." she said, and the horse, completely agreed with her. She quickly turned around and navigated her way through the woods to the way that they had come.

Unbeknownst to Cordelia, the thing hadn't gone through her. Rather, she'd absorbed it.

* * *

><p>"I though' we agreed on going 'ome?" Rose moaned.<p>

"Just let me try one more time!" the Doctor yelled and pulled the leaver again. With a sigh, Rose got up and opened the door. "Did it work?"

"How'm I supposed to know. You're the Time Lord here." she muttered.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" he yelled.

"Are we finally at the right place?" Rose droned.

"Yes!" he ran up to her, grabbed her head, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her cheeks heated up but he didn't even notice. "Welcome, Rose Tyler, to Scotland, 1834."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Um... that really got away from me. And, um, if my history is wrong, ask, and I might get off my bum long enough to correct it.<strong>

**Well, once again, sorry for the really long wait!**

**Follow, fav, review! (Please)**

**(And if you don't wanna do that:**

**So, I know the bestest and funnest game EVER! It's called reviewing! It's a lot of fun!**

**All you have to do, is press that little almost square shaped button down there. Be sure to write something nice!**

**-loststorieshogwartz**

_**#writingwithasonic**_


End file.
